


Sonrisa.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Rin tiene la culpa de que Haru se choque contra aquél poste y se quede sin caballa por una semana. O de la mirada de Rin que a Haruka conquistó de una sola. /RinHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Nanase Haruka, Rin Matsuoka.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

**Capítulo único.**

...

Se pierde; no pocas, muchas veces. Makoto se da cuenta, Haru sólo lo ignora.

Pero está ahí, presente, desde aquella vez. Porque, sin darse cuenta ni querer, vuelve a esa sonrisa, al recuerdo cuando menos se debe de aquél muchacho con bolsas de carne en ambas manos. De aquella vez que mandó por la borda su dotación semanal de caballa.

Porque bastó girar la esquina con la intención de cruzar la calle para encontrar esa sonrisa deslumbrante, demasiado lúcido, tanto que a Haru se le antojó molesto y hasta irritante. Arrugó el entrecejo de tanta molestia pero sólo obtuvo el efecto contrario: el pelirrojo se mató de risa con demasiada emoción y, al momento de querer contestar el ataque, chocó.

Si. Chocó contra un poste y lo único que captó fue un extraño y raro Jaja. Bye! que se mezcló con la lluvia de pescado.

Él, Haruka Nanase, mandó a volar sus dos bolsas de caballa mientras Makoto entraba en pánico. Algunos jóvenes y uno que otro mayor se rieron. Pero eso no le importó. Se chocó con tanta fuerza que cayó de trasero mientras un claxon se desquitaba muy cerca de su oído exigiéndole que se levante e, informando que, por muy poco, casi fue atropellado.

Ante tanta humillación, Haruka sólo atinó a ponerse seguro y voltear al origen de semejante estupidez para reclamarle por la caballa con el ceño horriblemente arrugado, aún más si es que podía. Pero, cuando giró sobre su eje, no encontró al muchacho de la cabellera de fuego.

—¡H-HARU! ¿E-estás bien?

En momentos así reniega, maldice y quiere desquitarse. Makoto trata de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que comprarían más caballa. Pero ese no es el problema. El verdadero lío es ese que tiene cada mañana al despertar y que muy poco el agua de la bañera logra quitar... o calmar. El magnetismo ese que lo ancló al muchacho de la sonrisa molesta.

Pero, tal y como su caballa y el enojo de ese día, el pelirrojo se perdió tan pronto como entorpeció su vida. No lo volvió a ver, tampoco lo buscó. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no había necesidad. En la vuelta de alguna esquina podría cobrarle lo de la caballa uno de éstos días.

Mientras, al final, sólo queda la sonrisa, el color arrollador de esa mirada y el tono burlón con que ese pelirrojo raro atrajo su atención.

—¡Hola! Mr. Caballa, ¿no?

Porque cuando escuche aquella voz burlona de nuevo, quien sabe, sería la ocasión en que el pelirrojo sea quien tire sus bolsas dotación de carne.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, creo que esto se me salió de las manos. Ahh, en serio, disculpen mi mal manejo del personaje. Pero tenia que escribirlo. ¿No pasa que a veces camina uno por la calle cuando PUM, mirada salvaje aparece? Jaja, me ha pasado alguna vez y no, no choqué patéticamente como Haruka xD. Peeero, en medio de tanto pensamiento raro, recordé la hermosa sonrisa de Rin y me dije: a Haru le debe de encantar esa sonrisa, esa mirada que quema...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
